Post War (A HTTYD Book Drabble)
by historyrepeatsitself
Summary: Just a small post war HTTYD Book drabble! Mainly Hiccup/Camicazi/Fishlegs interactions.
**A.N:
Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction on so I'm sorry for any inconviencing or problems with it. I do hope I go the tags and rating right! Anyway, thanks for reading! This story is set in the spring after the rebellion when the archipelago is being rebuilt. This is really just a drabble so it's only one chapter long and focuses mainly on the Hiccup/Camicazi/Fishlegs trio. I do plan to write some Hiccup/Toothless interactions in another fic.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

* * *

A warm summer breeze swept through the isle of Berk. The scent of newly planted flowers and fresh grass drifted through the small island. Along with it, the smell of sawdust and charcoal, the sounds of the birds dwarfed by the pounding of construction. The island bustled with life, a new market had been set on the Long Beach that rimmed Berk. The joyous colors of many old tattered sails, from Dragonmarkers and Alvinsmen alike covered the booths. The shouts of merchants, filled the air around the Long Beach. Each one desperate the sell more than the next.

The Elders of the Archipelago sat in a small circle, surrounded by young children. The children were young enough to be initiates to their tribes, and sat eagerly listening to the tails of past heroes. Old Wrinkly sat in the center of the circle, he was the grandfather of the King after all. And he had the most important story to tell. It was the children's favorite, "The Story of Becoming a Hero the Hard Way." They all marveled at the adventures of their king, he was their age after all, when he had his first one. But while they all enjoyed Old Wrinkly's rendition, their favorite was the one told by the odd little bard called Fishlegs. The children loved his tales, he spun stories of terrifying monsters and terrible villains, he told stories of long lost kingdoms and betrayals. But he seemed to enjoy the story of the King the best, of course he wasn't alone. Often times the King would come down and join him, closely followed by the legendary burglar Camicazi.

But today, the children had to settle for Old Wrinkly's tail, for the three heroes were busy with the new preparations for the island.

* * *

A loud bang echoed from the center of Grimbeard's once ruined castle.

While Hiccup had refused to adopt it as his own, Camicazi had insisted it be redone, at least for dueling purposes. Now the three of them were out on Tomorrow along with several of the Dragonmarkers, trying to refurbish the place. Unfortunately, most Vikings knew very little about refurbishing. Gobber and Stoick were in constant dispute about who could carry more, (Valhallarama won every time.) Humongously Hotshot the Hero, and Tantrum were trying their best, except making everyone else's job harder by singing, and Camicazi and Toothless were knocking everything over and giving Hiccup a headache. So all in all, Fishlegs was the only one being productive.

Which meant, it was his job to find out who had destroyed the latest piece of furniture. He headed down the long winding stone stair case, and into the large throne room that sat at the front of the building. Sitting in the center of the room, and on fire, was Grimbeard's favorite throne. The old blood stain of Hiccup the Second still visible upon its seat. While the real-life Hiccup the Third was having a shouting match against both Camicazi and Toothless. "You have to stop knocking everything over!" wailed poor Hiccup. Looking exasperated.

"You have to stop being such a BOY and deal with it." Snapped Camicazi

"We just got it in here!"

"Yep."

"And now it's on fire!"

"It was ugly anyway."

"Camicazi!"

"You're useless at yelling, you know?" Camicazi teased,

"I'm not as useless at yelling as you are decorating." Hiccup pointed out, in his usual, annoyingly polite manner.

"I'm not USELESS at decorating!"

"Then why's the chair on fire!"

"Why are you throwing a fit?"

"Because the chair's on fire!"

"Put it out?"

Hiccup opened his mouth to retort, but Fishlegs cut him off, "Camicazi, maybe you should stop knocking stuff over and setting fire to it? Can't you just carry it in and leave it?"

"I didn't set it on fire that was Toothless, and I only knocked it over because I hate it." Camicazi replied, plainly. Fishlegs rolled his eyes,

"Either way, make an effort to not burn the castle down."

"Hiccup doesn't like the throne either."

"At least I didn't set it on fire!"

Fishlegs moaned. Sometimes the two of them gave him such a headache.


End file.
